


Baby, It’s Cold Outside

by JBankai89



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Best Man Yuri Plisetsky, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Themed, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Muslim Character, Oneshot, Wedding, dj otabek, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBankai89/pseuds/JBankai89
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin have been friends for years. At Viktor and Yuuri’s wedding, what begins as a simple nighttime stroll changes their relationship into more than Yuri ever thought it could be.





	Baby, It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Both a holiday fic and my attempt to prove to my YOI readers that I am capable of fluff without angst ;P The single mention of temperature in this fic is Celsius, not Fahrenheit.

Baby, It's Cold Outside

 

Yuri was going to _kill_ Viktor and his Piggy.

Being Russian and as resistant to cold as a polar bear was one thing, but having an outdoor wedding in December in the Swiss Alps was just pain _stupid_.

Yuri sat in the front row, freezing his proverbial tail off in a white tuxedo, while Viktor and Yuuri stood under a crest of white roses that seemed to be dying before Yuri's very eyes in the -10 weather.

Yuri had to admit that despite the cold, it was a very pretty wedding. Viktor was in all white, Yuuri was in a black tuxedo, and Yuri and Phichit, as the respective best men, matched the two lovers at the altar almost perfectly.

At Yuri's side sat his friend Otabek, who was watching the ceremony with the same intensity in which he did everything else. He was dressed in an exact opposite to Yuri in black and violet, and he found himself impressed at how the colours seemed to suit him so well.

The ceremony, thankfully, was short. A walk down the aisle, vows, and rings. It was all a bit of a blur to Yuri, who had tuned a lot of it out. His focus had been mostly on not dying of hypothermia, and when a sudden cheer sounded from around him, Yuri realized that he'd accidentally missed the entire damn thing.

Yuri looked up quickly, just in time to see a bashfully smiling Yuuri and a broadly grinning Viktor step back from one another, although still arm in arm. Yuri applauded with the rest of the crowd, though privately he was doing it more to defrost his fingers, rather than any joy for the occasion. At the moment, he was too cold to care much about the _happy couple_.

_If I ever get married, I'll get married in Hawai'i, fuck this snow shit..._ Yuri thought grumpily. Normally, he wasn't bothered much by cold, given his profession, but he'd drastically changed his mind after sitting out in the snow for an hour.

“Okay, everyone get inside to warm up!” Viktor called, and grinned at Yuri as he began to stand up and make for the ski lodge at their backs, “...except the best men and our families. It's picture time!”

Yuri was going to _kill_ Viktor.

“I'll save you some sbiten,” Otabek murmured as he offered Yuri's shoulder a squeeze. “All the formal stuff is nearly done, then you can relax.”

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” Yuri replied with a slight smirk, “you're the best friend ever. Yes, save me sbiten— _with_ vodka, please.”

“Go on,” Otabek said with a slight nudge, “I'll be setting up my kit, but I'll make sure to get you something first, okay?”

Yuri nodded, and with the promise of a hot drink and food, he felt that he could suffer through his hypothermia for a few more minutes.

The pictures were torturous, as was virtually any scenario where Yuri was ask to smile for an extended period of time, then after the official pictures came Phichit's insistence for a number of selfies before finally— _finally_ they were allowed to go inside.

  
The lodge was advertised as a ski lodge, but at the moment it was not unlike the post-Grand Prix banquets, with skaters everywhere as they intermingled with Yuuri and Viktor's extended family, all dancing, eating, and in general making a sizable dent in the vast amounts of champagne and vodka the couple had purchased for the evening.

Otabek was apart from the festivities, a pair of overlarge headphones on and off his ears as he fiddled with the knobs on a mixer, but upon seeing Yuri, he smiled and waved him over.

“Sbiten, as promised,” Otabek said when Yuri got to him, and handed him a glass mug filled with the steaming drink, and Yuri moaned as the scent of the mix of spices, lemon, honey, and alcohol hit his nose. It was hardly as good as his grandfather's recipe, this being some sort of fancy, high-end version, but it was still good and warming, like mulled wine or a hot toddy.

Yuri sat on the DJ bench to sip his drink and watch Otabek work. He knew that Otabek was more used to the active DJing for house parties or in clubs, and toning it down for a wedding—in particular for Yuuri's Okaasan and Otosan, and Viktor's Mat and Otets, who would not be used to music like that. As a result, aside from setting up playlists of alternating barfingly romantic and dancing songs, he didn't have tons to do. Yuri helped out where he could by fetching Otabek rounds of drinks and foods so that he didn't have to abandon his mixer (a few young cousins were eyeing them in a way that suggested that if they decided to walk away from it, they might decide to fuck with Otabek's equipment)

“I'm assuming this is the most boring set you've had in a while,” Yuri teased as Otabek plopped back down to watch Yuuri and Viktor, along with all the elderly couples dance to _Wind Beneath my Wings_.

“There's not much to do, but it's not that boring,” Otabek replied with a small shrug. “I always liked doing weddings, it's nice to see people expressing love for each other when the world these days is so cynical.”

“I guess that's _one_ way of looking at it,” Yuri remarked as he popped a mini-quiche into his mouth. “But if I ever get married, it'll be nothing but _Danzig_ and _The Misfits_.”

“Let me guess, and your first dance with your husband or wife will be to _Skulls_?” Otabek teased, and Yuri snorted.

“Definitely husband,” he said, “and yeah, that would be the plan. How'd you guess?”

“First, because I know you, second because it's the closest thing to a love song Glenn Danzig has ever written. Wasn't hard to figure out.”

“It's a little scary how well you know me sometimes,” Yuri remarked with a vague smile, one which Otabek returned, his eyes glimmering in the low lights of the hall. Yuri suddenly felt a little too warm, and picked up one of the beer bottles he'd brought over a little earlier, and hid behind it.

As the evening wound down and the older people began to trickle out, Phichit wandered over to them with a wide smile.

“Yuuri asked me to take over for a bit so that you can have a break,” he explained to Otabek, “he said you had a preset playlist thing, and I just need to make sure Viktor's cousins don't mess with your equipment.”

“Oh, praise Allah for thoughtful South Asians,” Otabek mumbled thankfully, though Yuri wasn't sure if Otabek said it loudly enough for Phichit to hear. “Yeah, it's all set up. I'm _dying_ to stretch my legs.”

Before Yuri could say a word, Otabek grabbed his jacket, scarf and gloves, and held out a hand to Yuri.

“Come on, let's get a little breather from all this chaos.”

Yuri would hardly call the wedding reception _chaos_ , but in the years of knowing Otabek, he had learnt that despite his preferred activities and profession, he was happiest when things were quiet. Yuri nodded a little and went with Otabek to the coat check by the doors for his own jacket and scarf before they headed out into the peaceful quiet of the night.

Now that Yuri was more appropriately dressed for the winter weather, he could appreciate the scenery much more. The lodge was settled in the middle of a forest, but the area they stood in was not densely wooded, and the night sky was clear, giving them a perfect view of the stars and full moon above.

The bright night sky made the hard-packed snow under their boots sparkle like diamonds, and aside from the low bass thrum coming from the lodge, it was peaceful and quiet.

“I wish I could have a cabin out in a place like this,” Otabek said suddenly, “no people, no cars, nothing but me and the wilderness.”

“What about _me_?” Yuri teased, and Otabek cracked a small smile.

“Well, all right, you can come too.”

“We can be hermits, and only show up for our skate numbers, then it's back to the woods.”

“I like that idea,” Otabek replied with a small chuckle, and reached out to wrap an arm around Yuri's shoulders to give him a light squeeze. He retracted his arm not along after the quick physical show of affection, and stuffed his gloved hands in the pockets of his coat.

Yuri's shoulders felt warm where Otabek had touched him, and his _Otabek-Only_ smile was twitching at the corners of his mouth. Something about the older skater always made him so _happy_ , similar to the way he felt when he got to spend time with his grandfather, but different at the same time—very different.

_I don't know what it is,_ Yuri thought as he rubbed his hands together to stave off the cold, _he just always makes me feel comfortable and happy._

“Did you forget your gloves?” Otabek asked suddenly, drawing Yuri from his thoughts as he glanced from Otabek and down to his bare hands. They were a little pink at the knuckle from the cold, and he'd hardly noticed until Otabek had pointed it out.

“Erm, yeah, I'm always forgetting them, Grandpa keeps saying I'm lucky that I never get frostbite...” Yuri trailed off and watched Otabek curiously as he withdrew his hands from his pockets and peeled his left glove off before he handed it to Yuri. Yuri accepted it and tugged on the glove, leaving his right hand bare. He was on the cusp of throwing out a sarcastic remark about getting frostbite on only _one_ hand when to his overwhelming shock, Otabek reached out and took Yuri's bare hand in his. Otabek threaded their fingers together intimately, and the action caused Yuri's face to flush a deep pink that had little to do with the cold. Otabek continued on with their walk as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

  
Yuri followed Otabek's lead, having no desire to tug his hand away, but at the same time he had no idea what this _meant_. He knew that they were close—Otabek was his best friend, after all, and they shared practically everything—but _was_ there more to this? Otabek had never been overly touchy-feely, and now they were holding hands?

Yuri caught the side of his bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes fell to their intertwined fingers. It was much warmer than the gloved hand.

“Otabek?” Yuri asked, and winced at how his voice escaped him sounding much smaller and childlike than he'd intended. Otabek slowed to a stop, turning to look at Yuri with an arched brow. “Um...I...” Yuri felt his face grow even warmer as he tried to form his thoughts into words that made sense. “What...what does _this_ mean? Does it mean _anything_ , or are you just being...” Yuri trailed off again, and he looked away from his friend.

“Would you _like_ it to be something, Yura?” Otabek asked, his voice little more than a low purr as he shifted to stand directly in front of Yuri, their gloveless hands still intertwined, while Otabek's free one moved to cradle Yuri's chin and coax his gaze up. “ _Is_ this something, or would you like it to stop, right now?”

Yuri bit his lip again. His skin felt hot, less like they were out in sub-zero temperatures, and more like they were on a beach somewhere. Otabek's eyes were lidded, his breath came out in small, visible puffs, and his lips were shiny from whatever lip balm he had used.

Otabek had offered him an out, Yuri vaguely realized. He could say _no_ , the spell would break, and their moment would end. They could go back to being just friends, and act like none of this had ever happened.

Or...it could be a beginning.

“No,” Yuri murmured, his breath escaping him in a tremble of excitement. “I don't want to stop.”

Otabek smiled. A warm, _Yuri-Only_ smile that Yuri knew well. His arm dropped from Yuri's chin to wrap around his waist, and Otabek tugged him close. Yuri stumbled into the embrace, his breath catching, and he tried to push away his surprise as he slipped his free arm around Otabek's shoulders, unwilling to untangle the fingers of his other hand.

Their lips met, and it was like a thousand-thousand fireworks had gone off in his head. Otabek's lips were sticky from his lip balm, but not unpleasantly so. He was warm, and the small action of a kiss—his _first_ kiss—was as comforting as a warm mug of tea and a blanket on a cold day.

“Beka...” Yuri whispered, shivering a little as he went in for another kiss. Otabek's arm tightened around him, he dropping Yuri's hand to wrap his other arm around his waist as well, while Yuri moved to mirror him, his other arm linking around the older man's neck.

“C PoжДеством, Yura,” Otabek purred, and Yuri laughed softly.

“I thought you didn't celebrate Christmas?” Yuri asked in the same low, purring tone.

“I don't,” Otabek replied, “I think my apa and ata would be turning over in their graves if they heard me say that, but you do, so...”

Otabek's smile widened a little, and he leant in to kiss Yuri again.

“Then...C PoжДеством to you too, Beka,” Yuri said between kisses, and his new boyfriend chuckled warmly.

-Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: “C Рождеством” is supposed to say, “Merry/Happy Christmas” in Russian, but the website I got it from wasn’t super clear on which it is XD, and it’s supposed to be pronounced (again according to the site) as ‘s rah-zh-dee-st-vohm’. Ata and apa are Kazakh for grandfather and grandmother, respectively.


End file.
